Talking To The Moon
by JazaraRose
Summary: If you lost the person you loved most what lengths would you take just to see them again. Inuyasha loses Kagome and the only he wants is another chance to say goodbye.


**Talking to the Moon**

A silver haired man walked through the park. The sky was clear and the sun was hot, it was a perfect day. As he continued stroll along he saw happy couples giggling and holding hands. He saw children playing on the swings and other play structures. He saw their parents yelling at them to be careful. The young man turned his head in time to see a five year old boy fall off the slide. The boy's mother and father ran to the child, comforting him.

Inuyasha looked on jealous at the sites he was seeing. Life just wasn't fair. He should be amoung these families playing with his kids, holding his wife in his arms.

_'But the kamis just love to see me miserable' _he thought. Inuyasha walked over to a bench under a shady Sakura tree. She loved sitting under this tree, here they had a perfect view of everything and everyone in the park. They had so many memories under this tree. Their first date, their first kiss.

As he closed his eyes and let the summer winds caress his face and hair, a memory flooded in to his mind.

_"Hey Inuyasha, how many kids do you want?" an onyx haired girl looked up Inuyasha from her spot in his arms._

_"I don't know," Inuyasha replied shrugging his shoulders, "how many do you want?"_

_The young girl leaned more into his arms close her deep chocolate eyes, a small smile gracing her lips._

_"I love children so I definitely want a big family...I say about 5"_

_"That's a lot of babies Kagome"_

_"Like I said I want a big family. What? You don't want me have your kids Inuyasha?" Kagome said sitting up, giving her best puppy dog look._

_"Keh, whatever you want wench" Inuyasha said burying his nose in her hair. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"Yes, whatever I want" she said kissing his nose. They stayed under the tree until the warm summer air became cold with the night. As the young couple walked out of the park they both had the same thought._

_'Life's good"_

When the memory started to fade Inuyasha opened his golden eyes again. The once light blue sky was now flooded with oranges and pinks. He must have fallen asleep. Inuyasha plucked some Sakura blossoms from the tree and headed to the all too familiar cemetary, down the all too familiar path to the all too familiar head stone.

**R.I.P Kagome Takahashi **

**Beloved wife and friend**

Inuyasha leaned down and placed the small flowers by her grave. 3 years had passed since his wife's death. But the pain was as fresh as if she'd died yesterday.

"I miss you so much" he spoke to the headstone, "I visited our park today, and the tree...still the same" He sighed and held his head down to hide his tears.

"Why did you leave me?"

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_somewhere far away _

_I want you back_

Inuyasha entered the small home he once shared with Kagome. It seemed that ever since she left it was a lot colder, less like a home. He made his way up to their bedroom. He changed into some flannel pajama pants and headed outside to the porch. A ritual he started 3 years ago when she died.

"Out here again Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked to his left to his neighbor Miroku Ishida

"Yeah" Inuyasha turned back to look at the moon and the stars, trapped in a world made of nothing but the memories of his past. Miroku and Inuyasha had become close when Sango Ishida, Miroku's wife, became close to Kagome when they first moved in.

"Inuyasha you really gotta stop doing this to yourself, it's not healthy" Miroku said concerned for his friend, but there was no use...Inuyasha was already too far gone.

_My neighbor's think I'm crazy_

_but they don't understand_

_your all I have_

The pale light from the stars illuminated Inuyasha's gorgeous locks. "I miss you so much Kagome" he said to the night sky

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself _

_"_I hope your okay up there," Inuyasha sighed again and closed his eyes for a moment. "You know Sango and Miroku are expecting again. A boy I think"

This was the only way Inuyasha still felt connected to his deceased wife. They had spent so many nights together under the stars or looking up at them. And he could only hope she was somewhere out there listening to him.

_Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you_

_with hopes your on the other side talking to me too_

_or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon_

As he got up the porch Inuyasha climbed into his empty bed. Kagome's side usually warm with her presence now cold.

Oh how he wished the Kami's didn't take joy in his suffering. As he looked out his porch doors he saw the stars rearrange in Kagome's image. She was smiling and laughing.

_"If only I could see you Kagome, just one last time" _Inuyasha tossed his sheets off his lean body to kneel by the side of his bed, hands fisted together in front of him. For the first time since Inuyasha was he a kid, he prayed. He prayed to see Kagome one last time. A vision of her healthy and happy, not the sickly Kagome he had to said goodbye to 3 years ago. And for the first time in his life...Inuyasha's prayers were answered.

_Do you hear me calling?_

A calming aura washed over the room, Inuyasha's tense muscles relaxed and he slowly opened his eyes. Before him stood his precious wife.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. Slowly he rose to his feet, he placed one foot in front of the other walking over to the vision of his Kagome. She was just the same. Soft delicate skin, midnight hair, and those big brown eyes.

"I've missed you Inuyasha" her voice was the same too. He gingerly touched her cheek and she leaned into his touch. For now she was here...Kagome had come back to him.

"I've missed you too so much" Inuyasha enveloped her into a tight embrace, and she returned it.

_Cause every night I'm talking to the moon_

_still tryin' to get to you_

_in hopes your on the other side talking to me too_

_or am I fool who sits alone talking to the moon_

Inuyasha leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Kagome's lips. They were just as sweet as he remembered. Her arms found their way around his neck, and for a moment it was as if she never died.

He begrudgingly pulled away to stare into her eyes.

"I love you Kagome, more than you'll ever know"

The moment was over when she started to fade away.

"Please don't go!" he shouted reaching for her, but it was too late.

"I love you too Inuyasha, always and forever. Never forget that and one day we'll be together again" With last smile Kagome was gone...forever this time.

As Inuyasha slumped to his knees he turned his head to find solace in the stars.

_I know your somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_

* * *

_**Please Review!**


End file.
